Batman
Bruce Wayne is a vigilante who derives from Gotham City. Born to Thomas and Martha Wayne who were murdered at gun point in front of his own eyes as a child, Bruce vowed to avenge his parents death with the aid of his butler Alfred Pennyworth by bringing criminals to justice as a vigilante in an armored suit creating a larger then life persona that became known as "the Batman". For years Bruce fought against crime and corruption through intimidation and fear as the Batman, taking on a ward in two proteges Dick Grayson and Jason Todd both would be given the identity of Robin who would help Batman protect his treasured city. Dick eventually left Batman, while Jason was killed in the line of duty. Jason's death at the hands of Batman's nemesis the Joker and the destruction of Wayne Manor led to Bruce retiring from his life as Batman. When General Zod and his his Kryptonians arrived on Earth in search of Kal-El, one of Bruce's buildings collapsed during their battle in Metropolis causing untold deaths of people Bruce knew. He then swore to put an end to what he saw as an unchecked Alien God. Abilities * Aviation: Bruce is highly skilled in flying aircraft, such as the Batplane. * Business Management: As the CEO of Wayne Enterprises, Bruce Wayne has extensive skill and experience in business management. * Deception: According to Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce is quite adept at lying. * Driving: Bruce is highly proficient at driving cars, such as the Batmobile. * Firearms: Bruce has displayed great marksmanship with the special guns he has constructed, such as his grapple gun, gas gun, and sniper. Bruce has also shown great skill with pistols and rifles, although this was only displayed in a nightmare of his. * Gadgetry: Bruce is highly skilled in constructing and utilizing various gadgets. * Genius Level Intellect: Batman is a brilliant detective, strategist, and tactician. Given his lack of superpowers, he often uses cunning and planning to outwit his foes, rather than simply "out-fighting" them. * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): Bruce is a highly accomplished combatant, and was able to swiftly and easily defeat a large amount of armed thugs. * Indomitable Will: Although he has no superhuman powers, Batman's unstoppable determination and strength of will make him an extremely formidable opponent. * Interrogation: Batman is adept in interrogation techniques, which is accompanied by his frightening appearance. * Intimidation: Batman has the ability to instill great fear in others. His appearance caused a group of victims to believe him to be some sort of devil. * Investigation: Batman is a highly skilled detective, and is capable of observation and inductive and deductive reasoning. * Mechanical Aptitude: Bruce is proficient at combat driving, and is likely trained and proficient in basic vehicles operations. * Multilingualism: Bruce is capable of speaking multiple languages. * Stealth: Bruce is a master of stealth, capable of staying out of sight of enemies, and breaching high security facilities without being detected. * Tactical Analysis: Bruce is a master at formulating and executing plans. * Thievery: Bruce is capable of breaking into high security facilities, and retrieving objects, without being detected. * Throwing: Bruce is highly skilled in throwing his batarangs with great accuracy. * Weaponry: Bruce is adept in the use of various weapons, such as his batarangs and multiple gadgets. He has used his grapple gun as an improvised melee weapon, and was also able to quickly pick up and use a knife as a weapon in mid-combat. Category:Heroes Category:Justice League Category:Batman Family Category:Humans Category:Detectives Category:Outsiders members Category:Team Batman Category:Wayne Enterprises